


Numbers

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Stanley Uris, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stanley and Rich spend a little moment together. They're sappy.Oneshot/drabble





	Numbers

Stan Uris laid on his back on the grass, watching the sun set. His arms were folded gracefully behind his head, and his curls tickled the backs of his arms just like that. It was sort of rare for him to be this relaxed. He smelled his best friend's cigarette next to him, and felt Richie Tozier's warmth at his side. And he was the reason why he was so relaxed. 

"...words can't describe how beautiful you are, Rich," Stan said a little wistfully. He didn't turn to look at him. Just stared up at the sky. But next to him Richie made a surprised, happy noise around the cigarette. 

"Aw! Stanley! That's so sweet!"

"But numbers can. 2/10." Stan smirked. 

"...babe you ruined the moment."

The truth was though, Richie was cute. 


End file.
